


Zest

by yeaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ienzo loves to overload on sensation.





	Zest

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

A particularly deep thrust drives him down into the bed, and Ienzo arches back to _scream_. The noise that rips out of his throat is alien to him, like all the panting and grunting that his partner does, and the stench and feeling of the sweat slicked across their naked bodies. The entire world is _new_ again, or at least all of its details. Ienzo never indulged in this sort of thing when he was Zexion—there wasn’t any point then. He wouldn’t have really _felt_ it, couldn’t have possibly understood. Now the rush of vivid sensations is overwhelming, and Ienzo _adores_ drowning in it.

Aeleus noses at his cheek, and Ienzo whimpers, gritting his teeth and tossing his head back. His hands are twisted up in the sheets, his knuckles dyed white and shaking. Aeleus is so _big_ , so exquisite—Ienzo doesn’t think anyone else could fill him up the way that Aeleus does. And he _loves_ being filled. He loves the way that Aeleus’ girth drags against his inner walls when Aeleus pulls half out, only to slam back in. This thrust is gentler than the last, and Aeleus’ deep voice mutters into his ear, “Ienzo...?”

“I’m fine,” Ienzo breathlessly insists. He tilts his head against Aeleus’ to prove it, letting his matted bangs tangle across Aeleus’ broad forehead. Aeleus’ massive body towers over him, enormous shoulders blocking out the ceiling, chiseled hips pinning him down and muscled arms bracketing him in. Ienzo’s knees are bent around Aeleus’ waist, ankles crossed over the small of his overheated back. The two of them are burning up, having gone as long as possible, and Ienzo’s still trying to hold back. He almost wishes his work weren’t quite so interesting, so he could bear to be away all day, to just be here instead—crushed under his boyfriend’s body. He thinks that’s what they are. They haven’t spoken about it yet. They don’t quite _understand_ it yet. Aeleus doesn’t talk a lot, but Ienzo knows it’s just as strange for him, back in the land of the living. Ienzo presses up into him and begs, “Harder, please.”

That’s all it takes for Aeleus to nod and oblige. His next thrust wracks another scream out of Ienzo’s parched throat, but it’s so, so worth it. Ienzo’s wide and loose now, thoroughly fucked open, still dripping wet with lube. It’s easier for Aeleus to drive home and grind into him on every thrust. Aeleus does so, savouring each little movement, prolonging both their pleasure. Ienzo’s cock is rock hard between them, but he doesn’t want either of them to touch it. He doesn’t have Aeleus’ stamina. He’s younger, weaker. And he’s getting close. The next time Aeleus drives into him, Ienzo breaks, lunging up to grab on. He throws his arms around Aeleus’ shoulders and holds on tight. His fingers dig into Aeleus’ back while he buries his shrieks in Aeleus’ throat. Aeleus’ arms move to wrap around him too, cocooning him in, safe and sound. 

Another few thrusts, and Ienzo’s gone. The friction between their stomachs is too much on its own, and he bursts with a languid cry, spilling himself in the small sliver of space left between them. He can feel his body trembling from it, his hole contracting and clenching—Aeleus groans at the new ministrations. Ienzo is tense as a rock and completely senseless. All he sees is white. All he feels is heat. And Aeleus keeps fucking him: a steady pounding that makes him see stars. 

Even as he comes down, he knows he’s shaking, knows he’s holding on much too tight, but Aeleus doesn’t make any complaint about the bruises he’ll have tomorrow. He holds Ienzo almost tenderly as his thrusts become slow and steady. Then he finishes too, grunting quietly and pouring into Ienzo’s pliant body. Ienzo moans at the feeling and nuzzles into Aeleus’ chest. It’s strange and wonderful. Every little fragment of the moment is precious to him: this explosion of _passion_ is what it means to have a heart. He even likes the way it feels when he’s spent and sore and Aeleus is still inside him, heavy on his lungs and too hot for comfort.

He still clings on with what strength he has left. Aeleus turns in his arms, nudging his face aside to better angle them for a kiss. It’s soft and chaste—a side of Aeleus that only Ienzo gets to see. That one action communicates so much that Nobodies couldn’t have hoped to express.

There are no words for Ienzo’s gratitude. This second chance is everything. He keeps Aeleus in his arms as long as he can, eventually falling asleep to the faint thrum of Aeleus’ open heart.


End file.
